


Upside Down, Rightside Up

by reeby10



Category: The Half of It (2020)
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange Treat, POV Ellie Chu, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, home from college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The winter holidays were the first time Ellie made it home from college.
Relationships: Ellie Chu & Aster Flores & Paul Munsky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Upside Down, Rightside Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



The winter holidays were the first time Ellie made it home from college. She’d meant to come home before — to check on her dad, though she knew he and Paul were taking good care of each other — but she never seemed to have time.

She, Paul, and Aster had texted each other though. She talked to Paul every day, about everything from his and her dad’s cooking experiments to the books she was reading for her classes. Her texts with Aster were less common, but it was still nice to talk to her after… well, everything that happened before she left for school.

Ellie was looking forward to seeing the two of them in person again while she was home. She could tell them about the girl she’d kissed at a party and hear about the art gallery that was showing one of Aster’s paintings and the award Paul had gotten for his taco sausage at the county fair.

It was all things that had seemed impossible a year ago, before Ellie had gotten to really know either of them. Before her life turned upside down and then rightside up. Things had changed a lot. For once she didn’t mind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Upside Down, Rightside Up [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746182) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
